Romeo & juliet fanfiction
by graceful817
Summary: At the beginning, Juliet hated Romeo for his behavior. But their relationshop chaged after Juliet was touched by Romeo's true heart . In the end, they finally became lovers.


應四乙 A0027068 魏嘉臻 Lisa

They were very different person. Even they met each other by chance. People always believed that Prince and princess could live happy life forever. However, this was a kind of myth from TV drama which gave us some impractical thoughts. If we were addicted to these seeming romantic episodes, the result will make us disappointed. So, what's happened to them and how to influence their life or make them become a better person or not?

A village surrounded by mountains, small, beautiful scene. People were kind, generous and loved to help others. A white, painted with flowers house which lived a girl with black hair, short, always wearing a smile on her face. She lived with her dad. Her dad loved Juliet except her mom. Although her mom had been left her for decades, Juliet still believed that her mom prayed for her in heaven.

A large, splendid mansion, lived a boy who had charming appearance but a little arrogant. His mom very spoiled Romeo, so she gave Romeo the most luxurious things such as Porsche or anything he wanted. Even though his father told Romeo that he should more focus on study.

Juliet had an intimate friend, Janet. Juliet thanked for Janet' company when she felt sad over the death of her mom. Janet never said something to comfort her but Juliet knew that Janet really cared about her.

**CH1**

Juliet wake up early and then made breakfast for her dad. Before she went to school, she needed to take part-time job firstly. In school, Juliet studied hard because she wanted to give her dad a better life. Although her dad told Juliet that she didn't have to do that, Juliet always replied "Dad, I am OK. Don't worry about me." So her dad respected Juliet decision but only said "well, just take care of your body."

Juliet received an e-mail from Janet.

**Dear Juliet,**

**There will be a party of my cousin next week; I hope you can come with me.**

**Your friend,**

**Janet **

Juliet was glad for Janet kindness but a little hesitant that she was not suitable for this party. Juliet refused to Janet that she didn't know anyone but her and she hadn't any beautiful dress. "Never mind, I will prepare for you. You only have to show up." Janet said .Juliet considered for few seconds, "Fine, I promised you." she answered

On the eve of the party, Janet dressed Juliet as a princess, making she looked like more charming. Juliet was standing in front of mirror, looking at her body. "Wow! I couldn't believe that." Juliet was stunned. "Janet, thank you. You were my best friend!"

"Romeo hurried up, it was already 6:30." "Mom, I had headache. I wanted to take a rest. You went to the party with Dad." Romeo replied weakly. "This party was important; your Dad hoped you would come with us." "Mom, I had told you many times, I didn't want to go this kind of "party" "Ok! I knew you didn't like to go but this would be the last time. After that, I would talk with your Dad." After few minutes, he finally decided to go with his mom.

**CH2**

A man stood in the stage, holding the microphone, and saying Welcome! Ladies and gentlemen hoped you had a wonderful night.

There were a lot of cakes, juices and wines on a rounded table. People were chatting happily except for Juliet. "Juliet, you didn't say any words since we arrived here. Are you sick or something wrong?" "I was fine. Just felt a little nervous." "Take it easy! I would be with you."

After they chatted for a while, Janet told Juliet that she needed to say hello to her cousin. And then Juliet felt boring so she walked outside.

Romeo was relaxed after he socialized with his Dad friends or co-worker. He didn't understand why his Dad was forced him to do something that he didn't love to. Romeo loved to take pictures of people especially pretty girls. If he had time, he would travel around some European countries.

He walked along the bank and closed his eyes for few hours. While Romeo was enjoying the quiet time, the phone suddenly rang loudly. He didn't want to be annoyed, so he threw it into river.

Juliet felt tired for walking a long time, so she sat under a tree to take a rest. She closed her eyes and fell asleep unconsciously.

It got dark and moonlight reflected on the river. Romeo walked slowly back to his apartment. At this moment, he saw a girl walking pass his side, singing a song happily.

Romeo stared at her and couldn't look away. He fell in love with the girl then asked if Juliet agreed to give him FB or some social networking. But Juliet refused to Romeo.

"I didn't know you. Why I needed to give my personal information for you?" Juliet said calmly. "I was sorry about my rude, please forgive me if you felt uncomfortable but I just wanted to make friend with you." Romeo said politely.

Juliet walked away and didn't want to talk with Romeo. "Only a picture!" Romeo pleaded for Juliet. Juliet thought that the man was so strange and tried to get rid of him. "Alright, only a picture!" Juliet said. So Juliet was reluctant to take a picture with Romeo.

Romeo was happy and thought that he finally got this girl picture. As a result, Romeo decided to upload the picture to FB for sharing with his friends.

After two days, all his friends left comments on the picture and told that they were suitable to each other. Someday, Julie founded the picture and felt very angry.

She called Janet immediately and told her that she met very terrible thing. "Do you know the name of this man?" Janet replied. "I don't know and I also didn't want to know!" Juliet said furiously. "Juliet forgot it! It was nothing to mad at." "Janet, I knew you care about me. Thank you for listening to my complaint patiently."

Juliet felt a little better after she talked with Janet, so she started to study for tomorrow math test.

**CH3**

Romeo was anxious that his Dad asked him to attend a business meeting. He told that he didn't like to go this kind of meeting but his Dad said" this was a good chance to learn how to manage a company." He argued with his Dad and shouted "If you didn't agree me to be a photographer, I would leave home and never come back." "Son, I am so disappointed by you. Do whatever you want. His Dad sighed.

Janet invited Juliet to her aunt house. They went to shopping and visited some famous spots. Juliet thanked them for their hospitality and said" Goodbye. Take care."

After Romeo left home, he took pictures of people or scene when he traveled everywhere.

In the last day of traveling (he had class tomorrow), Romeo planned to go to a place. There had many childhood memories especially the girl with black hair, short but brave.

Romeo could still remember that when he was little, he was thin and pale. Others child teased him and no one wanted to play with him. Only a girl talked to him, she always smiled to him and liked to tell stories. Once the girl saw Romeo bullied by a big boy then she yelled "Teacher was coming." to stop the boy.

He really wanted to appreciate the girl and told her that he liked her for five years.

**CH4**

Juliet was walking and singing songs. When she passed underbrush, she saw a man standing under a tree. She looked at the man; however, the man turned away, stared at Juliet and said "Hello! We really destined." Juliet ignored Romeo and walked away.

"Could you let me tell you a story?" "Just five minutes" Juliet kept silence but stopped her steps. Romeo told the story softly.

After Romeo finished the story, Juliet said" Could I asked for a question? "Yes." Romeo replied "This was your story, right?" Juliet asked. "Yeah the boy was me but I didn't know where the girl was." Romeo said sadly.

Juliet was a little touched by Romeo story but she couldn't forgive him completely. "Maybe the girl had forgotten you." Juliet said. Romeo took a small bag from his pocket, looked at it for a lone time and said "The girl gave me it before I left; she told me that it could make me find her."

Juliet couldn't accept Romeo was the boy, she was too shock to say any words. After Juliet tried to calm down, she asked Romeo "why you still kept it? If you never found her or she didn't like you." "Because I loved her so much and wanted to live with her of whole life."

Her eyes were full of tears and said "Actually I was the girl, I also loved you too." Romeo felt very happy and hugged Juliet for a long time. "Juliet, would you be my girlfriend?" Romeo said excitedly "yes, I do." Juliet replied with a smile.

At this time, a breeze blew off leaves, falling in the ground. Seem to wish them.


End file.
